Antonius
Antonius is an antagonist in The End Trilogy. He is John's brother. He wanted nothing more than to kill his brother and end the heroes of the prophecy. Appearance Antonius is a black cat with medium legs, a short body, and a small head. He wears a red glowing shirt. He also wears red pants. Personality Antonius is known for his relatively short temper, and his manipulative nature. He also feels a deep pain and regret deep down inside due to what he has gone through with his family and his lover, Cassie. As a child, Antonius was very stubborn and didn't like the decisions that his parents were making when choosing to leave their home behind. He also has regret for blaming Bad Kitty and Morris for Cassie's death, and for never adopting BK from the orphanage he was in. Abilities Unique Abilities * Transformation: Antonius can transform into any living thing that does not have a soul. * Immortality: Antonius is unable to die from aging. Skills Early Life Antonius and his family escaped from their land, where the toons there were trying to kill him and his brother, John, due to having special powers that they deemed as being evil and destructive. His mother had told them that only one of them would be sole protector of the new land, as chosen by their god, who also gave them their powers. Antonius wanted no part of this, however, as he just wanted to go back home and was confused and frustrated by everything that was going on. Growing up on the island, both John and Antonius were affected by their parent's deaths over time. Before their mother passed away, she informed them of their immortality, and Antonius was not happy about it. He didn't enjoy his time on the island, and always had a bad feeling about the land. This was when Antonius started to be a mechanic, assembling what would eventually become the first cog. Antonius meets a girl named Cassie, and the two fall in love. Antonius first hides who he is and his immortality, but is urged by his brother to come clean with her eventually. He does so, but she doesn't care that he is immortal or what he has done, as she loves him regardless of those things. Antonius was truly happy that someone had accepted who he was and his desires. Soon after these events, Cassie got pregnant and was due to give birth while out watching the stars with Antonius. He calls for John to seek help nearby, but he doesn't find any, and she gives birth there with the two. She has presumably has Bad Kitty first, and then Morris immediately after realizing that she was having twins. Antonius is happy, but to his dismay, Cassie dies during child birth. His greatly upsets Antonius, and he storms off in a fit of rage. John follows after him, setting the babies down on the ground. Once they both return, the babies have been taken, and Antonius blames John for everything, saying that he and this land will pay for what had happened. Category:Characters